I Swear I Lived
by AllegianTobias4610
Summary: Takes place after Tris' initiation. It's a no war story. My first fanfiction! Thank you for reading :) The title is based off of the song I Lived by One Republic. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY VERONCIA ROTH.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction! The title is based off of **

Chapter 1

First.

My name is in the first place. I see Tobias across the Pit and I go up to him.

"Do you think a hug who give to much away?"

" You know I don't really care anymore." Just like that my lips were against his sending fire through me. When we part Christina is smiling at us and Will's jaw is hanging.

"Close you mouth before you swallow a fly." I say bluntly

What did he expect. I have a feeling Christina knew this whole time but didn't say anything, for the sake of my life. What if Peter attacks me for this? Am I going to be factionless because of this? Are the other initiates going to think I slept with him for a higher rank? I know Christina wouldn't think that because she knows my fear of intimacy.

Right now Will is trying to think all this through, like an Erudite.

"How? How did I never notice? Like the first night here when you challenged him, the way you looked at him and thought out training the way he took 'special' attention to you. Never saw him my butt. You knew it was Four when you got attacked that night. He took you to his apartment didn't he?"

"Yes." I say quietly.

"And the night when we were by the chasm, you went to his apartment, right?"

"No, I didn't"

"Then where did you go?"

" I had to go check on something."

"What?"

"Nothing to your concern." I say, but immediately regret. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine." I have this feeling that he know I went with Tobias in his fearlandscape because how else did I know we wouldn't go into his?

Later that night we pack our stuff up. Tomorrow we pick our jobs and get our apartments. When I'm done, I go and see Tori.

"Hey!" I say

"You did it. You're Dauntless now." She says. She was just as worried as me about getting into Dauntless. I mean everyone was nervous but they had nothing to worry about, I did. Will said that I could always back to Abnegation, but in all honesty, I couldn't go back. I will never belong there again.

Tori and I talk for a while until I go back to the dorms to spend last night there. When I walk into the dorm, everyone is crowded around Four, did another initiate jump? I doubt it, it has to be something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Where's Eric? Throughout initiation Eric was the one who gave us announcements. Something is wrong.

"Now that you are all here. I have new that Eric has been arrested and has been taken to Candor for a trial." That all he says before he leaves. At the end of his little announcement he gives me the look that says "I'll tell you later."

I leave to try to figure this all out, everyone e in the Pit is talking about it and in the dorms. I decide to go to the bottom of the chasm, a place that has a special memory. Who knows maybe Tobias will be down there also.

When I get down there, I was wrong he isn't down here. What could have Eric, a Dauntless leader, done that got him arrested and sent to Candor? I hear someone walk up behind me, Tobias.

"Hey." I said quietly

"Hey, thought I would find you down here." You and me both.

"Eric?"

"Yeah. I know, now Max is offering me a leader's position, but I haven't replied." I doubt help even take the position considering he never has wanted it.

"What did he do that was so bad? Bad enough to be sent to Candor?"

"He and Jeanine were plotting a war against Abnegation." My brother said something g big was happening, I never thought Erudite would actually start war over it.

"How? Eric would never be able to get all of Dauntless to side with him and Jeanine."

"The "tracking" serum everyone was injected with today was actually a suggestion serum. It allowed Jeanine and Eric to tell us what to do." But the divergent

"They would also find out who all the divergent are." I interrupted.

"Yeah. I warned my father a few weeks ago, but he didn't believe me. He said Erudite have been plotting against them for year now they wouldn't actually do it." What would've happened to my parents? What side was my brother on? Was he for Erudite?

"Was Jeanine arrested too? What about Max where was he in all this?"

"I'm assuming Jeanine was arrested also. I don't think Max was involved in this. Should I take Max's offer? What job were you going to pick?"

"I was going to pick Initiate Trainer and Faction Ambassador. If you become a leader, maybe you could change Dauntless back to the way it used to be." I keep thinking of what Will told me: _We believe in ordinary acts of bravery; in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. _

"Okay. If you're going to Be Faction Ambassador, I'll be leader." I should really head back to the dorms before Christina and Will start wondering where I am. Should I tell him he's in my fearlandscape before I leave?

"Hey, I got to go before Christina and Will wonder where I am. Bye!"

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skip to the next morning

Today is the day when I decide what job I'm going to have for the rest of my life. I want to choose Faction Ambassador and initiate trainer, that's what I told Tobias, he said he'll tell Max he'll take the job if I choose Faction Ambassador. Then we could work near each other. I want to help shape Dauntless and I would also get to see my family.

Christina is already up picking out an outfit for today's ceremony. She'll probably pick my outfit too, even though I only have one dress. It's the one I got when I first joined Dauntless and the same one I used to cover myself up from Peter, Drew, and Molly.

*page break*

" We believe in ordinary act of bravery; in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Today, our initiates become members. They have been through the physical, emotional, and mental stages of Dauntless. The have faced their worst fears and looked their bodies to the breaking point, now the will choose their jobs in the order of which they ranked." Max speaks.

"First Tris."

"Faction Ambassador and initiate trainer." "Okay, are you sure you don't want leader?"

"Yes"

"Uriah"

Uriah picks leader and initiate trainer. Will picks control room. Christina and Marlene pick nurse. Lynn picks factionless patrol. I don't really pay attention to the rest of the ceremony. Peter is sent to the fence.

At the end Tobias is made leader, then Zeke invites the new members to a party at his house. He's says we'll be playing lots of games. Christina says that means we are going shopping for that reason. Marlene and Lynn join us.

*they're shopping page break*

So far I have bought: 3 pairs of new pants, a bunch of shirts, 2 new dresses. Christina, some how, also got my to buy some heels and makeup! Now I'm going back to the dorms to get ready for the party.

**Hey everyone! Will you please PM or Review some Candor or Dauntless ideas/ Never have I Ever ideas! Thank you! **

**~Be Brave~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we get to Zeke's party: the music is blasting, almost everyone is drunk, and Four is looking at me. I hope he isn't drunk, cause that will make everything awkward.

"Tris " he say. Yay! He's sober.

"Hey"

"IF YOU'RE NOT A CLOSE FRIEND OR A NEW MEMBER, LEAVE MY APARTMENT NOW!" Zeke yells. Slowly people start to leave, not like it matters to them because they'll go find another party to go to.

Soon people start to gather in a circle, I recognize everyone: Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Four and like 5 more people.

"Shall we start this game?" What game? I was never allowed to play games in Abnegation because they we to self-indulgent. I look over to my right next to me is Tobias.

"You say something you've never done like never have I ever dated another girl" I blush when he says that.

"Tris, you're first crusade you came in first." Zeke says.

"Um... never have I ever got drunk." After I said that almost everyone drank out of school little cup.. I'm assuming that it's filled with alcohol. After that though, everyone looked at each other then smiled. Not a light smile but a smile that someone gives you when they're trying to plan something against you.

Next to me is Christina.

"Never have I ever kissed my instructor." I guess that means I have to drink out of a little cup. Next is Uriah.

"Never have I ever switched factions." All the initiates, except the Dauntless born drink, even Tobias takes a drink. Next Will

"Never have I ever fed the factionless." Another drink. Ugh! Next Zeke.

"Never have I ever had less than 10 fears." Really? Next Marlene.

"Never have I ever had knives thrown at me." Now they are just trying to get me drunk. Why did I say that? Next Lynn.

"Never have I ever been in Abnegation." Next Will.

"Never have I ever stayed in my own faction." Finally I don't have to drink...thank you Will. Next Shauna.

"Never have I ever not eat Dauntless chocolate cake at dinner." Another drink. Next Tobias.

"Never have I ever lost a game of capture the flag." Thank you so much. Everything was starting to get dizzy. Back to me.

"Never have I ever..."


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had the chapter written I just forgot to post it! Anyways thank you for reading and here's the chapter: **

_**Chapter 5**_

Last chapter:

Never have I ever lost a game of capture the flag." Thank you so much. Everything was starting to get dizzy. Back to me.

"Never have I ever..."

Everything was so dizzy. I think everyone was starring at me but I couldn't see anything, I feel someone one touch me. Then everything goes black.

Tobias POV

She's about to say something then her body goes limp. I pick her up and take her to my apartment.

Christina POV

I feel so guilty. I didn't want to get her that drunk. Even though she didn't drink that much, I forgot she hasn't even seen alcohol before. First I forced her to go shopping with me then I get her so drunk that she passed out and it's all my fault.

Next Day...

Tris POV

When I open my eyes everything is super bright and my head feels like someone is planning drums it. What happened last night? Where am I? I stand up and rush to the bathroom. After a few minutes someone come behind me and rubs my back as I throw up everything. I like behind me to see is Tobias.

"Hey."

"Hey do you remember anything from last night?

"No. Except that I went to Zeke's party"

"Oh well, long story short: we played Never have I ever and you got drunk. Welcome to your first hangover"

"Ugh!"

Page bReaK pAge bReak PaGe BreAk

Hangovers suck. They are the the definition of the worst day of you life. There may be a day were won't don't know it is our last good day but it may be. I've decided that I will NEVER get that drunk again because to be honest it is horrible. I'm deciding if I should be mad at Christina or not; they were just trying to have some fun... Even though they took it a little farther then I expected them too.

Today was my first day being leader. When I walk into the leader's meeting room I was wasn't expecting to see what I saw. When I open the door my...


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter:

Today was my first day being leader. When I walk into the leader's meeting room I was wasn't expecting to see what I saw. When I open the door my...

Chapter 6

My brother AND father? I look behind them and Marcus is here too. Tobias walks up behind me and when he see his "father" he stand still. Almost as still as a statute if he was breathing rapidly I would thought he was a statue.

"Beatrice. You look different." My father says. I forgot he hasn't seen me with my tattoos.

"I switch factions...I changed my look too." Caleb look stunned that I would even dare to speak to our father that way. I know I should've spoke a little nicer but I'm can't let Caleb scold me anymore.

I turn around to Tobias, his breathing has slowed down a little bit but not by much.

"Son." Marcus say almost shocked that he was a leader.

"I'm not your son anymore." Wow. He was standing up for himself. I'm so proud of him. Marcus look like I saw him in Tobias' fearlandscapes.

I look to my father to see if he sees what I'm seeing, but his facial hasn't changed. How can he not see Marcus' change in demeanor? Caleb sees' the change and steps toward me. Almost as he wants to protect me: what he doesn't no is Tobias is right here to protect me.

"Yes you are, Tobias."

"Tobias died the day he got here and Four started living."

"But Tobias you're mine and your mother's child."

"Which mother? The dead one or the one living in the factionless?" Wait what?

"I always intended to tell you when you were older and stayed in Abnegation."

"Or is the answer more like: I always intended to keep beating me until I figured out why I exactly kick your mother out of Abnegation." For once Marcus was silent.

Tobias POV

Finally he shut up. That's a first he always has a come back. But wait... no he wouldn't do that here. Not in front of Tris' father. Maybe he doesn't car anymore.

The look on his face though: it's the same face I see when I go into my fearlandscape, the same face I saw before every beating.

"Not he Marcus. Not here." I can tell him what to do I don't belong to him anymore. He isn't in control over me.

"We can do this in a more suitable place like... I don't know the training room."

"Why not here, you scared?"

"No. A trading room is more suitable and bigger."

Tris POV

Tobias is right he isn't sacred of him he fears him. We walk down to the training room. I haven't been in here since the first stage of initiation. I love the smell of the training room now: the sent of mental and rubber and of how much work we all put into this room. All the sweat and blood.

Marcus and Tobias get into the ring. Mary's first mistake: challenging Tobias. Second mistake: his hand are covering his face, that's a straight punch in the gut from Tobias.

Tobias has officially changed into Four. I don't think anyone except Marcus and I can see that. My father is mumbling to himself about how this isn't necessary and how Marcus fighting is selfish. I wonder what he thought when I left. He must have know that I would be fighting in Dauntless, it's a part of life here. When I took the jumped off the building at first fear what was there but once I jumped I didn't have to fear that fall. When I got out of my harness after I zipped lined I feared them at they would drop me but then they caught me: it was the part of Dauntless my father doesn't see.

"Dad stop mumbling. Dauntless isn't as bad as they seem."

"Dauntless is full of hooligans. How could you chose them?"

"Dad, and they are all hooligans, most of them aren't anyways. I choose them because I wanted to be free, be who've I've always been."

"You were a selfless girl. I never once saw you had interest in them, but your mother well she wasn't shocked when your blood went in the Dauntless."

"Dad I was never selfless. Caleb always had to remind me what to do."

"I never saw that. So you came here to become brave?"

"When I first got here I thought that all they did was acts of bravery but I was wrong. They also do acts of selflessness too."

"But how is that possible."

"Selflessness and bravery is often the same thing." Before he could say anything else I look folder towards Tobias and Marcus. I run over to Tobias to get him off of Marcus.

"That was for your own good." Tobias says coldly.

**Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading and remember BE BRAVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later

Tris POV

Marcus woke up in the infirmary two days after his little fight with Tobias. Tobias ended up telling my dad about his childhood: about his abuse and his mother faking her death. Caleb and my dad left once Marcus woke up, they never told why they came to visit me.

"Hey." I say when I see Tobias laying on the couch.

"Hi. What's up?"

"I don't know trying to figure out why my dad and brother where here. Why didn't you ever tell me about your mother?"

"Although I've know for a year I'm having a hard time believing it. That she's still a live. I was going to go live with her in the factionless once initiation was over but then, I met you and everything change. Right now though, she's not too happy with me."

"Oh okay. Maybe we can go and see her, then I can meet her. You know I did go to her funeral." I remember going to it and seeing tobias. That was the first time I saw him was the last time I saw him out of his house. I never saw Tobias at school or at Amy community events.

"Yeah maybe."

Tobias POV

Tris meeting Evelyn. That's a good ideas yet at the same time it's a horrible idea. Evelyn already hate her because she change me: changed my mind about going to live with my mom. Considering when I met her by the training for the first time it wasn't a happy reunion. I think I'll take her today to meet my lovely mother, but first I have to tell my mother to meet us by the train: the place that changed both my life and Tris' life.

I go to the control room and send a message to Evelyn. Now I must go find Tris. On my way there I see Marcus leaving the infirmary.. finally it took him long enough to heal. I really want to go tell him that I'll be seeing his dead wife tonight. Before I know it I was walking in front on him.

"Tobias."

"Marcus."

"I'm still your father, therefore you call me father or dad."

"Yeah,no. If you don't remember this conversation is what got you in the infirmary so I suggest you leave now. Oh! By the way I'll be seeing your not so dead wife tonight."

With that I walked away. I see Tris with christina, Tris is staring at me not even listening to Christina.

"Hi Four!"

"Christina." I nod my head. An Abnegation trait.

"Meet my at dinner I have somewhere to take you" I whisper in Tris' ear.

Tris POV

I wonder where he's taking me?

"Oh girl we got too get you ready!" Great she heard part of it.

**Sorry the chapter is super short. I didn't really know what to write. Anyways please review... and BE BRAVE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Valentine's Day! I'll try to update again this weekend.**

Tris POV

Tobias and I hop on the train. We ride until we get to the Hub and someone jumps on. Tobias tenses up a little bit then she speaks.

"Hello Tobias. And who is this?"

"This would be Tris, Tris this is my not so dead mother." Say what? I remember going to her funeral.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"So Tobias when are going to be leaving?" Since when is he leaving I never known this considering I've only known him a month I fell like he would tell if he was leaving.

"I'm not going anymore. I'm going to stay Dauntless."

Tobias POV

I can see Tris is so confused with this conversation. I was going to leave then she jumped into my life, literally. Those blue eyes, they crack with grey, they're perfect.

"Why? You said you hated it there."

"Well I met someone. Someone who showed me they beauty in Dauntless. What Dauntless can be." Now she's pissed.

"YOU!" She points to Tris "you told him not to leave. We were going to live factionless together reunite our bond we had." Now Tris is pissed.

"I didn't tell him anything. And quiet frankly I didn't know you existed until now. You will never NEVER be his mother again. You want to know why? YOU left him! With a monster! You could have stayed and help him with the pain but NO you left him. So it's really YOUR fault not mine."

"You listen here: I am his family, permanent, you are only temporary." Evelyn says in a really really low voice. How could she dare to say that.

"You know what? I don't want to hear from you ever again. How am I suppose to know that you won't leave my again. Guess what? I'm going to fixed that I'm leaving you for FOREVER! GOODBYE!" I yell at her.

PaGe BreAk PAge BreAk Tobias' POV

We jump off of the train a my Dauntless, leaving my so called mother behind.

"Did you do that for me?" Tris asks quietly.

"Yeah. You're my family now, no one can change that. Not even someone who is related to me by blood."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys but I'm going to skip to the new initiates because I don't really know what else to write about!**

Chapter 9

Tris POV

Today the new initiates come. I have to get up extra early because Dauntless is hosting the ceremony and I have to speak. Max is going to be on the edge of the roof when we get back and Tobias will be at the bottom. I'm so excited to be able to see my parents again for a little bit. I hope my father will speak to me, unless he's still mad at me for leaving.

Once I get out of the shower I get dressed in my black tank top with my leather jacket, black jeans, and my combat boots. I write Tobias a note, then head out the door to the Choosing Ceremony. When I get to the Hub the only people there are the Abnegation volunteers. I see my mother setting up the chairs for the Erudite and I wave to her. I go over to her and help her with the chair.

"Mom."

"Beatrice. Look at you. You look so strong. My little girl is all grown up." I give a small smile.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good." I know she won't go into detail because that would be too selfish.

"Is dad here?"

"Yes. He's preparing the bowls." I look over to where I chose to be free but, at the price of abandoning my family.

"Dad." I say with disbelief.

"Beatrice?"

"Yes." I run over to him a give him a hug, but he tenses up. I forgot the Abnegation don't show affection, no matter what. I do remember seeing my mother's hand under the dinner table rubbing circles on the top of my dad's hand. After the hug, my father leaves. He doesn't say another word to me.

"We are lucky to be in the City. They say the war was terrible that the rest of the world was destroyed. Our founders built the fence to keep us safe and they divided us into five group: Factions, to keep the peace. The smart ones they ones who value knowledge and logic are in Erudite. Amity farm the land, they all about harmony and kindness. Candor value honesty and order. They tell the truth. And then there's Dauntless they're our protectors, our soldiers, our police. They value bravery and courage. Last but not least there's Abnegation, they lead simple lives dedicated to being selfless, helping others. They feed the factionless also, the ones who don't know where they belong."

After I finished my opening speech I called every 16 year old up and they choose. Then we, Dauntless, run out of the building to get on the train. The transfers look terrified to jump on the train but seriously you knew you would have to eventually. They ride to Dauntless is a little quiet.

"Get ready to jump!" I tell everybody, the transfers are terrified for sure now.

"The only way into Dauntless is right here." Max say. "So who's first?" the Dauntless-born look around until an Amity girl speak up, "Me."

When all the initiates jump I decide to jump down instead of taking the stairs. I don't think I just jump. Tobias pulls me off the net but before that I stared in to his eyes, just like the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

**What? 3 updates in one day! Thank you for reading! **

**This chapter takes place the first day of training.  
><strong> 

**Chapter 10 **

"There are three stages of initiation: First, physical. Second, emotional. Third, Mental. We will push you to your breaking point. Today we will be learning how to shoot a gun. Watch six." Four concludes.

_Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Fire. _Just as Four had taught me. Dead center. The initiates stand there shocked.

"Go get a gun. NOW!" I yell.

When the Amity girl, Emily, picks the gun up her whole expression changed. Like when I picked up a gun for the first time, I felt powerful. That's the way she looks now.

"Statistically speaking you should have hit the target by now." Says an Erudite boy, Chris. That's almost the same thing Will told me. Her demeanor changed completely: weak and powerless to strong and powerful.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Right now it's just a filler. Hopefully there will be some action coming up soon. I love you all! **

**BE BRAVE**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody! I want to get Caleb involved in this story but I need some ideas on how to get Caleb into the plot of this story. Also I'm going to skip stage one because I really don't know what to write. Anyway here is a list if the initiates:

Emily- Amity

John- Amity

Rose- Erudite

Christopher- Erudite

Albert- Erudite

Austin- Candor

Susan- Candor

Ashley- Candor

Bri- Candor

Tobias POV

"Today is Visiting day tomorrow you will start stage 2 of training. Remember: Don't get to attached to your old faction. You have five minutes to be in the Pit." Tris finishes telling the initiates. We leave for the Pit.

When we walk into see all the colors of different factions and then I see gray. I know for a fact the there isn't Abnegation, so that mean that Tris' parent must have came. This will be the first time that they'll see us together. What will they think of me? After I beat up Marcus like that. There's not only two people in gray but three people in gray. I pull Tris closer to me I won't let him her hurt. Ever. Again.

"Mom!" I hear Tris yell!

"Beatrice."

"Dad." I nod courtly.

"How are you?"

"I good. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

While Tris is having a polite conversation with her mom Marcus and her father are shooting daggers with the eyes. Lucky we aren't by the chasm right now or someone might be dead.

While I'm not paying attention Tris and her mom leave. Where'd they go?!

Tris POV

While Tobias is distracted my mom plus into a corner with no cameras.

"Beatrice I need you to listen to me. I might be moving back to Dauntless soon. Your father well he's been acting well how do I say this selfish." No no no. He can't be like Marcus.

"Selfish as in like Marcus?"

"Yes and no. It's not every night but almost every night. And one night Marcus came over. It was horrible."

"Why?"

"When you a Caleb left that's when and I don't know why." That shatters my heart. I'm the cause if her pain. I can't hold back my tears anymore. They fall just like when it rains.

"The only way I can move here though is Candor let me after the trial."

"I'll be there. I promise." All of a sudden I see Tobias running down the hall, I know he can't see us. He's probably freaking out because I didn't tell him where I was going.

"Four! Over here!" He see us and a flood of relief washed over him.

"I come on let's go to my apartment." Four and my mother followed me there.

time SKIp TiMe SkIp

"My name is Tobias Eaton. Ever since I was nine and my mother left Marcus would beat me then throw me into a closet. Sometimes I wouldn't get of the closet for a week or week with a piece of bread and a glass of water. Please don't judge me though." He pleads after he tells my mom almost everything.

"I knew who you were on Beatrice's Visiting Day. Your eyes give it away. Your eye are unforgettable." Tell me about it. Wow he told my mother everything, I so happy he trusts my mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Natalie POV 

When we get home from Dauntless Andrew isn't happy, considering he's mad at me because I took the train home and because Tris is dating Tobias, Four.

"How? How could you be fine with our daughter dating that _man_?" He hits me. "If you can even call him a man." Hit. "He's a _traitor_" Hit. "Just" Hit. "like" Hit. "our" Hit. "_daughter_." This has to stop. NOW.

"Why? Why do you hit me? It's not my fault she left." I say bluntly. "You're just like _Marcus_." That hit him. _Hard_.

He hits me hard. Then everything goes black.

Tris POV

I'm really worried about my mother. Who knew my father could be so selfish? Maybe he is just like Marcus: perfect to on the outside and a monster on the inside. I want to be sure my mother is okay, I could call her but Abnegation don't have phones. I need to get my mind off of everything.

PaGe BrEaK PaGe BrEaK pAgE bReAk PaGe BrEaK PaGe BrEaK pAgE bReAk

I go to the training room until Tobias comes in and says that we now to go to the infirmary because my mother came in unconscious. I run. That's all I do I don't even notice all my surrounding until I get to the infirmary.

"How is she? What happened to her? Where is she?" I say frantically. I can't lose my mother.

"Slow down. Who are you looking for?"

"Natalie Prior."

"Relation"

"I'm her daughter."

"Okay. She's in room 10."

"Thank you!" Then I run to the given room.

When I get there she's sleeping peacefully on the bed. The heart monitor is beating steadily then Tobias comes in a few minutes later.

"Hey. I'm going to go to Abnegation, then I'll be back." I say. I need to give my dad payback.

"Hurry back soon." He says.

"Please stay here until she wakes up."

The train ride to Abnegation was pretty boring. When I get there I march straight to my old house.

When I walk in I see my dad on the couch with Jeanine Matthews kissing. How?

"Dad! How? How could you cheat on mom like this?" Jeanine looks at me, not a bit a pity.

"We were sweethearts back in Erudite. What can I say?"

"You transferred over to Abnegation for a reason, I'm guessing. TO get away from your old life."

"I transferred for a selfish reason. Jeanine and I got into a fight that day, I was mad and transferred. Then your mother and I had an arranged marriage. I regretted everything." Once he said that I slapped him. At first he was shocked then came back in reality. He was too late, I punched him in the gut, then left.

When I get back to the infirmary my mother is awake.

"Hey." With a sad smile.  
>"Hey." I reply with the same look on my face.<p>

Our looks tell each other everything. I don't have to say anything to let her know dad has been cheating this whole time. We cry into each other's shoulder.

**Please review! I need suggestions on how to Caleb into the story. Or should I leave him out?**

**Thank you again and be brave!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

**The Dauntless Leaders are: Tris, Tobias, Tori, Harrison, and Uriah.**

Chapter 13

Tris POV

My mother is released the next day. She's going to stay in Tobias and my apartment until my father's trail is done. Candor arrested Jeanine and my _father_ last night. Should I even call him _my _father? Would a real loving father abandon and hurt his daughter?

While my mother is in our apartment Tobias and I have to keep it down a little. Although I haven't gotten over my fear of intimacy, we do a lot of messing around and we stay up talking all night. I believe that a relationship shouldn't be all about sex. I want to wait until we get married until we have sex together, then it will be really special.

Tomorrow is the first day of my "father's" trail, as Dauntless Leaders we don't have to go, Tori offered to go to represent Dauntless but I wanted to see the trail. I think Tobias is only coming to be with me. I don't mind, but I also wanted to go out on my own. Ever since I went to Erudite to see my brother he's protect me.

Once we get to Candor, the trail is about to start. My mother has to go under the truth serum also, just to make sure she's not lying. The problem is that the serum won't work on my mother, they won't be able to tell.

"Attention! The trials of Andrew Prior and Jeanine Matthews will start now." Jack Kang say.

**AN: Bold Niles; **Regular Andrew/Jeanine

"**Hello. My name is Nile and I will be your investigator today." **He slide the needle into my dad's neck.

"**What's your name?"**

"Andrew Prior."

"**I understand you are a transfer. Erudite-born, Abnegation Transfer?"**

"Yes"

"**Why did you transfer?"**

"My girl-friend and I got into a fight that morning, I was mad and my blood went on the stones instead of the water."

"**How did you and your wife meet? When did you have children?"**

"I met my wife while we were handing food to the factionless. We had children when we were 18 years old."

"**Correct me if I'm wrong, but your children transferred to Dauntless and Erudite?"**

"Correct."

"**You didn't visit your children on visiting day, but you visited Jeanine Matthews, then beat you wife that evening when she came back from Dauntless?"**

"Yes."

"**Have you seen Jeanine Matthews since?"**

"Yes."

"**Have you kept beating your wife since?"**

"Yes."

"**One last question, what is your deepest regret?"**

"My deepest regret is transferring from Erudite, I wouldn't be sitting here if I had transferred."

"**Thank-you for your honesty."**

"_Thank-you for your honesty." _The crowd whispers throughout the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Previously:

"**Thank-you for your honesty."**

"_Thank-you for your honesty."_ The crowd whispers throughout the room.

Now:

I see the guards take my father back to his holding cell, then they bring in Jeanine Matthews. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blue sit next to me. I turn fully to see who it is: Caleb. He wasn't here for dad's trial, so why would he be here for Jeanine's? Is he on her side? Then Niles comes in and injects Jeanine with the truth serum.

"**What is your name?"**

"_Jeanine Matthews."_

"**Correct me if I'm wrong: You're Erudite born and you stayed Erudite?"**

"**Correct."**

"**Good. Now tell me what happened on the day of your Choosing Ceremony?"**

"_I rode the bus to the ceremony, when I got there I saw my boyfriend and we got into an argument about something I don't remember. Then I stomped away mad. When his name was called and he dropped his blood in the Abnegation bowl, he left. I, of course, stayed in Erudite. He left. He left me. We had our whole lives planed out, what we were going to do after initiation, everything."_You could see the hatred in her eyes, you could also see the pain.

"**After your initiation what'd you do?"**

"_I heard he was getting an arranged marriage to a girl name Natalie Wright. So, like any Erudite, I researched her. She was a transfer from Dauntless that year. There was issues with her Aptitude Test, which could only mean one thing: she was Divergent." _Everyone in the room gasps, except Tobias and I.

She continued, _"From that day forward I was determined to research and destroy every Divergent. They are a threat to society, they will reunion our society."_

"**Tell me, what is a Divergent?"**

"_People who are Divergent have more than one Faction on their Aptitude Test. Their minds don't conform to one way of thinking, other than that they aren't any different than us."_

"**Now we going to skip a few years to when Beatrice Prior and Caleb Prior transferred to Abnegation."**

"_Okay."_

"**When did you start seeing Andrew Prior again?"**

"_About a week after his children left. He called me saying he needed to talk to me. So we meet and he asked how Caleb was doing. I told him that Caleb reminded me of him. Always thriving to know knowledge, how everything worked or how our society was before the Purity War."_

"**Did anything seem different about Andrew Prior?"**

"_No. We meet again a week later and started to make love after he told me he'd been beating his wife. He told me it was her fault that their children left, I believed him because who would transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless, without their parent knowing."_Me.

"**Anything after that?"**

"_We met in secret almost every night after that until Visiting Day, when he came to Erudite to see me while his wife was in Dauntless visiting their daughter."_

"**Last question, what is your deepest regret?"**

"_Seeing Andrew before the Choosing Ceremony, maybe he wouldn't switched."_Then I wouldn't have been born or met Tobias.

**There you go! Please review and all that stuff. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What are you doing here?" I snap at Caleb right after the trial.

"Hello to you too. I came to see if all the rumors were true. You know about dad." Now I feel bad for snapping at him. I thought he was here to support Jeanine.

"Is it true that mom is moving back to Dauntless?"

"Yeah right now she's staying with me and Four."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're staying in the same apartment with him?"

"Yeah. So?" Then a girl who looks a year or two older than him walks up, I recognize her she's Will's sister. Great, another person who doesn't like me.

"I'm Cara. Caleb's girlfriend." Well that new.

"I'm Tris… I met you at Will's Visiting Day."

"Oh right, the stiff."

"I was Dauntless at then and Dauntless now. I was never a stiff when I met you." Tobias touches my arm to calm me down.

"You know they say once a stiff, always a stiff."

"I ranked first in Dauntless initiation, and I only have 6 fears. Not so stiff am I?"

"Well I may have underestimated you. Let's make amends since we might be family one day." Say what? The only family I left is my mother and Tobias.

"Sure." I say I don't really mean it.

Tobias and I leave Candor after our small talk with Cara and Caleb. When we get back to Dauntless, we go and see my mother.

"How'd it go?" she asks

"Well, the interrogations were…interesting. Right before Jeanine Mathew's trial Caleb came and sat beside Tobias and I, the after the truth serum we were having small chat until his girlfriend came up. He's dating Cara, the girl I threaten when you were here for my Visiting Day, Will's sister."

"I going to assumed that didn't end well." Well that's one way to put it. Tobias come out of the kitchen and sits behind me, with one arm wrapped around me.

"Was Marcus there?" Tobias stiffen at the mention of his so called father. Then there was a knock at the door. Tobias gets up the get it.

"Truth or Dare and zip lining my place tonight." Says whoever at the door, probably Zeke or Uriah.

"You kids going?" I don't think Tobias wants to go to the zip lining part, but I'm will convince him.

"Maybe."

"Well I'm going to see Hana Padre, I think you might know her sons: Zeke and Uriah."

"Yeah, they're like our brothers." Tobias replies. I didn't think he thought of Zeke that way, I always thought of Uriah that way though.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Track and Field started at my school. Anyways, on a scale of 1-10 how excited are you for INSURGENT? I can't answer that question because I'm way to excited to even put it into words and numbers. Every time I see an INSURGENT picture or video I freak out! Okay, now without further ado: review, follow, favorite! Thank you for reading! Goodbye and Be Brave.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 15_

"_Yeah, they're like our brothers." Tobias replies. I didn't think he thought of Zeke that way, I always thought of Uriah that way though._

Chapter 16

Natalie POV 

When I get to Hana's place she invites me in. She married my brother, so when Tris and Tobias said that Zeke and Uriah were like their brothers I kind of laughed inside.

"Hey have you ever told Zeke and Uriah that they are related to Tris?"

"No, never. I don't really like talking about their father."

_Flashback_

_It was five years after I transferred to Abnegation, my brother was married, had one child and was expecting another one. A Dauntless woman with dark skin came to the door at midnight. I was expecting Beatrice at the time. I came in sobbing. I knew that this couldn't be good. I lead her to my couch. _

"_I'm so sorry." What's she sorry for?_

"_Why? You did nothing."_

"_They took him." Him. As in my brother._

"_Blake? They took my brother Blake? Why?" I didn't have to ask why, my brother was divergent. He told me his test result and I told him mine. _

"_Yes. How am I supposed to tell Zeke and my other child? How am I supposed to take care of two children on my own? Why did they have to do this to me?"_

"_I don't know why they do bad things to people like him. I'll tell you what I'll do whatever I can to help you with your children." Right after I said that Andrew comes down the stairs with Caleb in his arms. _

"_What's going on? Why is there a Dauntless woman in our house?" he asks trying to calm Caleb down._

"_Her name is Hana, she was married to my brother, Blake. The Erudite took my brother, away. He's never coming back," I say not to him, but to myself, "I told Hana I will help her in any way possible. She'll have to raise two children by herself, maybe with the help of __HEy have you told Zele __some friend?" I look her way, as to ask her if she has any friends._

"_Yeah, my best friend cam probably help me, but she has one child herself. I don't want to put any more pressure on her though." _

"_Spoken like a true Abnegation." Andrew says, he finally got Caleb to go back asleep. _

"_You can stay here tonight and in the morning, when you want can go back to Dauntless."_

_End of flashback_

Tris POV

My mom has been gone for a while. I'm a little worried about her, but Tobias tells me I should calm down. He's taking me to somewhere special. I really want to know where we're going but he won't tell me. He told me to dress kind fancy, but not that fancy. He also told Christina about our date, so now she's picking out my outfit.

She pick out a black (shocker right ) dress that has silver sparkle all over it, under the sparkles is a lace that has a rose pattern, with black flats that have a black bow on it. Then Christina curls my hair and put flowers in it. My make-up is simple, I have a little eye-shadow in the corner of my eye with some mascara. **(I might put a link or a picture in my bio)**

At 7 o'clock, Tobias picks me up and puts a blindfold over my eyes and literally picks me up. I don't know where he's taking me but there is a lot of twist and turns, and did I mention the bumps. Then he doesn't set me down on a chair but a rock, we must be at the chasm.


End file.
